A New Threat Emerges
Often broken down to ANTE and commonly called Transformers Y3K, A New Threat Emerges is a fandom biased fiction centralizing around the 2007 movie. Also considered an alternate universe, ANTE focuses around a group of survivors from the depths of space in a futuristic earth as they deal with segregation from a group of radicals. The fiction is written by a pair of authors as a collaboration at first for a role playing plot. Short stories are scheduled to be published on the internet for viewing once ANTE is complete, including a full back story coverage of Sparkshot's past. ANTE is rated +13 for language. Fanlib Summary It's been 5 generations since the events of the 2007 movie took place. A new squadron of autobots as well as decepticons have emerged out of the darkness of space, following a long since dead transmission. With allies far and few in between, will they be able to survive the determination of a mastermind? Surge speaks out Space; it's vast and holds many treasures man kind has yet to discover. Yet even when one of it's hidden treasures comes to us in hope of a new home, racism takes hold. Space may run deep, but segregation runs deeper. Many times it stirs when we hold hatred, yet in the end that hatred merely masks fear. Everyone, Cybertronian and humans alike are all the same within the hearth. We carry the same instincts and traits that make us unique and special. Before you judge them, judge yourself, for truly we are not as different as they say. Plot The story picks up nearly a century after the 2007 movie and is set in the popular Mission City. A new group of survivors have received Optimus Prime's signal from the depths of space and have arrived on earth. The fiction itself opens up at the junkpit, the young heroin, Terrance Surge having held a grudge over a previous argument with Clyde Surge as she worked the crane. However, beyond the southern border of the junkpit Rickshaw was in hot pursuit of Sparkshot. Having no choice but to fight back, Sparkshot was shot down from a scatter shot by Rickshaw, causing a destructive domino effect. Unknown to what had happened, Terrance sees the ominous threat approaching and escapes with her life. Sparkshot is eventually left alone as Rickshaw flies off into the distance, satisfied with his work. It is then revealed that Rickshaw was a captive pawn of Professor Sebastian Trenton along with the current autobot leader, Blockade. After having failed at capturing Sparkshot, Rickshaw is taken out of action and the task was given to Blockade. The next morning, Terrance dashes off through the junkpit, ignoring her uncle's plees about it being dangerous. Losing grip on top of a pile of scrap, Terrance crash lands in a leather seat below. Seeing that she has landed in the rarest of cars, a custom Audi R8, she immediately gets it back to the garage where she repairs it. Blockade, having been given the coordinates to the area where Sparkshot was shot down, plants a stake out. Spotting the small silver audi leaving the junkpit, he follows while keeping as low profile as he can. However, after Terrance picked up Daniel Lovack his cover was blown. Meanwhile, Terrance shows off her new ride upon arrival to school. Like every teenager today, she strives to become noticed by other popular students. During class, however she gains more attention than she bargained for as she discovers that her car hijacked itself and took off into the city which was closely followed by an obscure police van. During the car chase, Terrance catches up with her car as she leaps in. Realizing that it had no driver she was taken hostage and driven through town towards the abandoned area. She soon discovers that her car is alive as she watched both Sparkshot and Blockade tussle. Discovering why the aging autobot was acting peculiar, she opted and removed the correctional belt around his neck. In return, she had gained a new friend in Blockade and offered him refuge within the junkpit whom accepted. Once departed, Relapse sent Onslaught on a mission to capture the child after having witnessed her free Blockade, he knew they would be able to free Rickshaw as well. That evening, things seemed to have calmed down relatively after an argument with Commissioner Surge, Terrance's father. At least, till Onslaught approached and attempted a kidnapping. Having witnessed the giant robot skirmish just outside, Commissioner Surge calls for backup as Sparkshot rescues Terrance, leading Onslaught through town and away from the quiet suburban area where he couldn't deal any damage. The backup failed to stall the Decepticon, Onslaught as he plowed through the human barricade without care while trying to take a sharp turn to catch up with Sparkshot. The pair eventually lose Onslaught over a large trench as they drove at top speeds over an exploding bridge. That same evening, Blockade sends a homing signal to his squad now that he was in a safe sanctity. Timeshift, Soundbyte, and Mudslinger rejoin once again as a whole. After his failure, Onslaught sends Anchorbait to capture the human, only to capture her classmate, Brent. Seeing the opportunity, Relapse suggests to Onslaught to use the human as bait. After a rough night's sleep in the backseat, Terrance continues her usual routine, however with her being a target she is finding herself having to deal with a convoy following close behind her. However it comes to realization that perhaps the convoy being close behind ain't such a bad idea as the decepticons attacked. Their attack however caught Trenton's attention as he deployed the first unit. Understanding fully why she was a target now, Terrance offered to remove the correctional belt from Rickshaw's neck under a certain condition, that he help the autobots take out the unit as it began to tear through the separated forces. Seeing as the human refuses until terms have been met, Rickshaw and his squad team up with the autobot's, attacking the unit and taking it out with ease. However, not wanting to face failure, Trenton sends out the final three units, sacrificing himself as a pilot. The unemployed Schaffer joins up with the team and with Mudslinger, Sparkshot, and the teenagers, they were able to cut power to the Terracon's force shields. Having been separated from the others, Terrance finds herself the subject of a freak science project, only to have Rickshaw rescue her. With Sparkshot right behind him, he is knocked away from Terrance where Sparkshot then whisks the unconscious teenager from the dangerous city. Two weeks have passed, and with gentle pleading Terrance was finally able to get Sparkshot to go back to the city. With a warm welcome, things have returned to semi normality. At least, now that Brent knows about her giant friends, she has gained some rather peculiar attention in school. But with her return, came the chances of a Decepticon assault. The second assault had caught the attention of the Terracons yet again, however, this time they were more sentient than before, making them a deadly force. Having finally released him, Rickshaw about turns on both Sparkshot and Terrance till Malice appears. Seeing this as his cue to exit, he leaves the rest of the Autobots to the fate of the Terracons. Meanwhile, Blockade and his squad lead the rest of the units away from the high school and proceed their fight elsewhere. Seeing that Terrance sides with the Cybertronians, Malice strikes her, injuring the heroin. In a blind fury, Sparkshot attacks Malice in order to protect her. The others however have the units on the run, without their force shields the Terracons don't stand up to the Autobot force. Realizing something a miss, Timeshift breaks off from the group and arrives in time to save Sparkshot from a deadly blow. With a bit of resistance from the young rookie, Timeshift was able to get him to retreat as he continued to fight with Malice. Eventually the Autobots get the upper advantage as Timeshift leaped out from behind, catching Savage off-guard as he destroyed his only weapon. With Commissioner Surge and the MCPD task force helping the Autobots, they send the Terracons back into retreat. Defeated, Savage takes up residence within the pit of the Hoover Dam where he plots his final assault on the transformers. With Prime's spark securely held within the very stomach of the dam, he and the other units readied for battle. Meanwhile, with Terrance conscious and stabilized, she tells Sparkshot what she had witnessed while within the lower level of hell. Leaving her, he and the Autobots prepare a rescue mission. Unbeknownst to them that the Decepticons too had their eyes on the prize. With Sparkshot having supplied them with equipment and armor, they strike out, only to run into Rickshaw where he offers his services to help them with the mission. Striking the Terracons at predawn, they found themselves in a spot of trouble as the Terracons have the upper advantage. Anchorbait and Mudslinger rejoin the group after having taken on the Shifters. Onslaught separates from the group, taking after Mange and Switchblade whom split off down a separate hallway. Timeshift then follows Onslaught, giving the Decepticon back up. Only to be killed along side Mange and Switchblade. Trenton then releases the Shrapnel's at which point Jetlag falls to the tiny mechanical monsters. Feeling all hope is lost, the group prepares for the worse till Onslaught strikes the remaining Terracons, killing Malice. Trenton escapes as the group is surrounded by the swarm. Sparkshot then appears carrying a load of MP32s which he launches at the swarm. With Sparkshot's help, Rickshaw and Blockade take off after Savage where they show down for the final time. While Rickshaw handled Savage, Blockade took off for the spark, only to be blown back by Rickshaw. Having finally finished off Savage, Rickshaw turns to finish off Blockade, only to realize that he had already fused sparks. With his spark fused with Prime's, Blockade nearly kills Rickshaw till he regains control of his body and leaves him. With the autobots having departed, Relapse comes in to witness the decepticon leader crippled. Toying with him, Relapse reveals his true loyalties and kills him off. With Savage gone, Darrigan takes command and promises vengeance while Starscream plots a course for earth in order to search for Galvatron's spark. As Beta Prime, Blockade proposes to pick up where Prime left off, to protect the humans from decepticon threat. History ANTE started life as a 'What if' for a Role Play plot. Eventually character designs were pitched after the plot has been twisted and selected. Rickshaw was the first of the 10 Transformers to appear in the plot. Blockade, then known as Stockade came second. Back then, Onslaught wasn't thoroughly checked out till further into the plot. The Terracons were the final Antagonists to have been selected, originally their name pitch were Gaiacons and Terracons. However, feeling that the name Terracon sat more closely to the Transformer universe it was chosen. Currently, ANTE is in it's final leap. Once completed, construction on short stories will be worked in. As originally suggested for a Role Play plot, the short stories will be the by product of the two authors having roleplayed the events out. At which point, Starscream and his miniscule army will become the main antagonists. The one shot covering Sparkshot's past, having already been named Earth or Rust by the main author is currently in preproduction. Inner Spark Inner Spark is a text based series and picks up after the first initial plot of Transformers Y3K which follows the continuing adventures of Terrance Surge & Sparkshot with new characters, villains & battles. To stem away from further confusion, Earth or Rust does not fall under this category. *[Announcement] Originally the first '''Textisode' of Inner Spark was to be uploaded this Saturday (April 5th). But due to personal issues the scheduled release of the first textisode has been cancelled. The rescheduled upload has yet to be selected.'' *[Further News] By next month, the series should kick off with a homage to the ever growing population of the continuity ' . Textisode's 'Season 1 ' *'''Scattered Reflections ANTE characters Autobots *Sparkshot *Blockade *Mudslinger *Timeshift *Soundbyte Decepticons *Rickshaw *Jetlag *Relapse *Anchorbait Terracons *Savage *Malice *Mange *Switchblade Humans *Professor Sebastian Trenton *Terrance Surge *Daniel Lovack *Schaffer Others *Warp Quotes Terrance Surge *Best friends stick together. * Relax Clyde, it was either me or the crane. Guess it was it's time to go. *I know, I know. I missed my deadline. But I was on a roll with Lugnut. I guess..I kinda spaced out. * under Sparkshot's hood A twin Turbo. Man this baby'll fly across the pavement. * Feels like Relapse smacked me. * having pulled Sparkshot from the gorge You censored idiot! What were my last words?! *Clyde about Sparkshot's condition I just have a good feeling about this. Man, you realize how popular I'd be in high school with an Audi R8? * that Sparkshot is being Hijacked What..? My car! *the correctional belt around Blockade's neck It's a standard issue locking mechanism. Even a baby could disable it. *Sparkshot and Blockade Do you have names? Or do I have to call you guys, big bots to get your attention? * Heh, you just don't know Sparky like I do. *the Junkpit There's a good chance that who ever had control over Blockade might come looking for him. This place is huge. Thirtysix acres large to be exact. Trying to find an autobot here would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. *witnessed Onslaught make it to the other side of the Trench There's no way he could have made that jump. Speed and body mass alone aren't a viable calculation for such a leap of faith. *the autobots after spotting the front gate off it's hinges Are you guys insane!? Clyde's gunna blow a kidney if he finds the gate thrashed like that! *to persuade Sparkshot I don't know what happened before you came to earth Sparky but listen. Blockade knows what he is doing. You've got to trust him before you can trust yourself. *Schaffer seeing he joined the junkpit crew Welcome to the team. * Sparky doesn't seem to like new people unless he gets to know them better. * numerous times throughout the fiction Sparkshot! *line Space; it's vast and holds many treasures man kind has yet to discover. Yet even when one of it's hidden treasures comes to us in hope of a new home, racism takes hold. Space may run deep, but segregation runs deeper. Many times it stirs when we hold hatred, yet in the end that hatred merely masks fear. Everyone, Cybertronian and humans alike are all the same within the hearth. We carry the same instincts and traits that make us unique and special. And like us, they carry remorse for their fallen, and look for vengeance. So before you judge them, judge yourself, for truly we are not as different as they say. Daniel Lovack *Terrance pulling up in the newly repaired Sparkshot Well, looks like Terrance finally talked her father into getting her a new car. What'd ya do Terrance? Rob a car dealership? *Yea right, the chances of finding a fully functional racing car are like getting hit by lightening. *Terrance after she explained the new friends So let me get this straight. Blockade and, Sparkshot are some kind of transforming giant metal alien? * Decepticons? Sounds like a crude business slogan. *Mudslinger Man, it's been two weeks. You sure you guys should be pronouncing them dead? * She can't be dead. Sparkshot has to have been with her. You know those two are stuck together tighter than glue. Sparkshot * Blockade upon first encounter You're an Autobot, not a Decepticon. *Onslaught while heading out of the suburban neighborhood Catch us if you can bulkhead! *Ya never know what's going through a decepticon's mind. *Ultra Magnus was a great leader! Something you decepticons will never understand! *Timeshift T made Rickshaw an offer he couldn't refuse. *numerous times throughout the fiction, Hmm Terrance! * A decepticon's word is not to be trusted. * We go down fighting. Blockade * So long as there are innocence that need protection, I will not cave. *Sparkshot I'm sorry son, but I have no choice in the matter. * Though he may be on the wrong side Sparkshot, he's still in the same situation I was. * I feel a troubling time ahead, old friends. * Incoming decepticons! Evasive maneuver! *having pulled Rickshaw out of harms way Think before you attack next time Rickshaw. I can't save your shell all the time. * God speed. *Thoughtful Why am I in this situation? There's still no sign of the one named Optimus Prime. * With war comes casualties. *the Shrapnel's Force is not the answer. Though these creatures are mindless in destruction we have to fall back in order to preserve lives. *Beta Prime We pick up where Optimus left off, protecting the humans from decepticon threat. Mudslinger *I can't help but be me dude. *Schaffer while in Alt Mode You waiting for a written invitation? Hope on! *up the slope of the dam Yea, there are several doors below, but it's one hell of a free-fall. * Dude...it's them. They're alive! * Just relax dude. Soundbyte *Schaffer He knows what he's doing Blockade. He works on the inside. * Lighten up, and loosen out Brotha. *Mudslinger after having activated a canon Why do ya always gotta touch censored? *the situation of his brother's death Onslaught..He had to have...He was with him. That censored. Timeshift *We were beginning to worry about ya Doc. What kept ya? *Great Scott! *Soundbyte regarding his choice in music Will you turn that racket down!? *Onslaught It's obviously clear that you do need the help. Or I could be seeing things. * We're in this together whether you like it or not. So toughen up or get out of the game. Rickshaw *Blockade upon returning from his failed mission I don't get why "The master" wants you autobots anyways. Only thing autobots are good for is target practice. * All decepticons, mobilize! * If it weren't for the autobots, that bug wouldn't keep slipping out of my grasp. * Do not disappoint me. * You damn autobots are becoming a pest! * You fools are easily misled. * The day I join the autobot's willingly is the day my spark is terminated. * Must all of our meetings start with weapons drawn? * Terracon personnel Open your eyes you old fool! They want to kill us! *Savage You need to learn to respect higher life forms, Savage. Now's a good time to start! * Time to die. * Give Prima my condolence. *all powerful leaders fear death as Rickshaw learns the hard way Come now Blockade, old comrade. You know as well as I do that you autobots won't harm anything, even a down decepticon. *great power, comes really pitiful pleading Look, surely-we can work out our differences. Relapse *their captive, Brent Use him to get to the human Terrance. Afterall, these fleshlings stick up for each other like Autobots. * How very observant, fleshling. * It amuses me that you fleshlings are so fragile. * Well, if it isn't the straggler from Sector Vega. Got too hot under the leadership of Ultra Magnus did it? *Anchorbait Just don't get involved imbecile. * Do forgive my intrusion boss. But I was only implying that we use them as a shield. With the enemy having been on red alert their security measures would have been more or less upgraded. *the crippled Rickshaw Come now Rickshaw, you should have known by now my loyalty to you meant absolutely nothing. You are nothing more than a mere speck compared to Starscream. *[Apparently the phrase keep your enemies closer did not adhere to Rickshaw] With the knowledge of Prime's spark, we should be able to locate the great one's spark as well. You were merely a disposable pawn. Anchorbait *Brent after having captured him You humans all look alike to me. You better be this Terrance human, or best start praying to what ever hierarchy you insects worship that Rickshaw don't vaporize you. * Oh yes, Squish the bug! * Later chumps! *on Sparkshot at the hospital Relapse, confirmation on Optimus' spark achieved. * Relapse, the autobots are moving out. I repeat, the autobots are moving out. * Tch, autobots. *the Shifters Damnit, these things are relentless! *with himself I gotta get in there.. I'm a decepticon. I don't help sniveling autobots. And without him you've a less of a chance rejoining Relapse and completing the mission. Jetlag * Captured by a human Rickshaw? T'ain't like a Decepticon. * Looks like it's gunna be an overhaul boys. * You heard the leader tank heads! Retreat! Onslaught *This ain't over autobot! * Look alive! Autobots approaching on schedule. * I don't need your help here autobot welp! * Why should I help you? You're nothing but an autobot. Professor Sebastian Trenton * Rickshaw You come back empty handed. Care to explain yourself Rickshaw? * I don't like disappointment boys. *the nations leaders Gentlemen, what you are about to witness here today is history in the making. * As you can see, these giant creatures are a menace. * Our world would be alot safer without them.. * Deploy Units 1, 2, and 3. Ready the pilots! Schaffer * I don't understand why we do this. * Robotic or not it's still inhumane. * And those force fields have a generator, but without back up I can't get to them in order to shut them down. * Well, there are two sparks. The one being Prime's and the source of life of the Terracons. The other, let's just say it's better off hidden from the world. *the extent damage Timeshift is badly damaged. But luckily his processor chip wasn't destroyed. It can be easily installed into a new head once it's been rebuilt. Savage * Trenton is dead. My name is Savage. * So, they want to play eh? Mange, Malice, Switchblade! To the launch bay! * How very perceptive. * Once I've finished you pseudo heroes off, the others will fall as well. *surrounded by both autobot and MCPD Traitors! You'll all join these monstrosities in death! * This isn't over traitors. One day you will fall at the side of your precious Transformers. * Looks like the game has expanded to my turf. Deploy the shifters. We'll handle the main group. * To your posts! Assailant Transformers are ascending on the spark! Malice * Traitorous curr! Terrance into a postal truck * Your spark is mine transformer! *Sparkshot transformed Where'd blue boy go!? *Timeshift I'll just have to settle for your spark instead. * What do we do boss? Go out with guns a blazing? Mange *proud, the brave, the few spoken I'm afraid the traitor's right boss, We should retreat.. Switchblade *the poor guy only got in two words before his death You Transformers will be destroyed. * You and your city will fall to it's knees for betraying mankind. Dialogue Terrance: [Realizing that piles of compact metal were collapsing her way] Oh shit! [Leaps out of the crane in time as it pulls off it's post and becomes a cube of scrap metal in the compactor] Clyde: What the hell is going on out there!? Clyde: [Spots the destruction] What the hell happened out there Terrance!? Clyde: [Notices the crane crushed] M-my crane! Who's gunna pay for this!? Terrance: Relax Clyde, It was either me or the crane. Guess it was it's time to go. ---- Blockade: Are you trying to kill yourself Rickshaw? Rickshaw: I can't help it if my quarry 'accidentally' threw himself into my missiles. Rickshaw: [discussing Trenton] I don't get why "The master" wants you autobots anyways. Only thing autobots are good for is target practice. Blockade: I don't even try to pretend to understand him. These humans are strange creatures. Rickshaw: They're all insects to me. ---- Trenton: Blockade.. Trenton: Go out and retrieve the new arrival. [pause] And don't come back till you have him, dead or alive. Blockade: Yes sir. Rickshaw: Damn Autobot. [fails to punch blockade] ---- Clyde: I still don't understand what you want with a dinged up car like this. [Punches the hood, only for it to pop open and smack him in the nose] Piece of junk. [rubs his now red nose] Terrance: Come on Clyde, it's a rare chance I happened across this car. The only chances of snagging a working Audi R8 these days are if you become a racer. [Inspecting the under carriage] Clyde: Looks like it went through a hailstorm. How do you even know if it won't work once you start it up? Terrance: I just have a good feeling about this. Man, you realize how popular I'd be in high school with an Audi R8? Clyde: Life isn't always about popularity Terrance. Terrance: Yea yea, well you've never seen high school these days. Yer either part of a clique or an outcast. Frankly, I'd rather not be an outcast. ---- Daniel: Well, looks like Terrance finally talked her father into getting her a new car. What'd ya do Terrance? Rob a car dealership? [scans the custom Audi with his recorder] Terrance: Actually I found it in Clyde's junkyard. He was kind enough to let me keep it. Daniel: [noticing lugnut] I see you finally brought life to lugnut. Terrance: Yea, he's a nervous little thing though. Daniel: So really, how did you get your hands on an Audi? I may be an 'AV nerd' but even I know it's difficult snagging an Audi R8. Terrance: I told you. I found it in a pretty bad shape in my Uncle's junkyard. This was after the scrap pile collapse though. Daniel: Scrap pile collapse? Terrance: Yea, weird though, I think an earthquake caused the stacks of scrap metal to collapse. Daniel: Earthquake huh? Was no news of one this morning. ---- Blockade: [facing off with Spakshot] Come quietly son, and no one will get hurt. Sparkshot: You're an Autobot, not a Decepticon. Blockade: If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here. [charges at Sparkshot] ---- Terrance: [To Blockade] Why are you adamant about capturing him!? Blockade: [acknowledging Terrance] As I have said before child, were it up to me, I wouldn't be having to do this. Terrance: I saw the collar! [Blockade pauses] Terrance: I don't know who's making you do this, but I know I can remove that thing! Blockade: [kneeling closer to Terrance] You'd do that? Terrance: It's a standard issue locking mechanism. Even a baby could disable it. ---- Daniel: You should check this out. Apparently I wasn't suffering from lack of sleep. That van has no driver! [looks at Blockade who stay silent behind them] Sparkshot: sounds like we've been found out. Daniel: Y-you talk?! Sparkshot: [To Daniel] You talk. ---- Rickshaw: Lucky censored.. If it weren't for this belt I'd..[he gets blown back into Jetlag after trying to break the correctional belt off] Rickshaw: [Looks up at Jetlag] Bout damn time you lazybots showed up. Anchorbait: Eehee, it was tough enough locating you boss. Jetlag: Captured by a human Rickshaw? T'ain't like a Decepticon. Rickshaw: Can it jughead. Where are the other two? Slacking off again? Jetlag: No siree. Onslaught went off on a mission. Rickshaw: Doing what? There's Jack censored you can do on this miserable planet! [kicks a satellite dish clear off the building] Jetlag: Onslaught went after a human child. He says this insect can get that thar belt off yer neck. Rickshaw: [pause] Let me guess. This insect child got the friendship bracelet off my 'dear friend' Blockade eh? Rickshaw: [getting a confirmation from the pair] Haha! I knew that old bot wasn't so easily defeated. ---- Terrance: [witnessing Onslaught dangle by the tips of his fingers at the ledge of the trench] There's no way he could have made that jump. Speed and body mass alone aren't a viable calculation for such a leap of faith. Sparkshot: [having watched Onslaught fall to the depths below] Is he alive? Onslaught: This ain't over autobot! Not by a long shot! Terrance: Think he'll be back? Sparkshot: Definitely. Not sure what he wanted, but it was you he was after. Terrance: I have a feeling that a long night of explaining is waiting for me. [pause] I still don't understand why I was the target. Sparkshot: Ya never know what's going through a Decepticon's mind. ---- Brent: [spotting Terrance drive up to the drag race] Looks like Surge finally made it. And here I thought your pappy wouldn't let you go. Terrance: I just happened to be camping out at the junkpit recently, Brent. So you called my car a puny scrap metal heap eh? [Sparkshot revs the engine] Terrance: Heh, you just don't know Sparky like I do. Brent: Well then, let's see what 'Sparky' has to offer. ---- Daniel: I see we've more company today. [spots the entire convoy behind them] Terrance: Yea. One mention about decepticons and Blockade transforms into guard dog mode. Daniel: Decepticons? Sounds like a crude business slogan. Daniel: [after hearing Sparkshot chuckle] Man, and I still can't get use to that. to the radio ---- Terrance: [hearing Brent's cries for help] Wait Sparkshot! Did you hear that? Relapse: How very observant, fleshling. [holding onto brent by his ankle] Brent: Someone get my lawyer! And my mommy! Terrance: Brent?! Brent: Terrance!? Terrance: How the hell did you get into this mess?! Relapse: It amuses me that you fleshlings are so fragile. [dangles Brent like a rag doll] Brent: [feeling the grip loosen] No no no no, Don't! Sparkshot: Release him Relapse! Relapse: Well, if it isn't the straggler from Sector Vega. Get to hot under the leadership of Ultra Magnus did it? Sparkshot: Ultra Magnus was a great leader! Something you decepticons will never understand! [charges at Relapse] ---- Trenton: Gentlemen, what you are about to witness today is history in the making. Nations leader 1: [noticing the Terracon pilot prepping for launch] I see that the units require Pilots. How is this done? By thought? Trenton: From our research, we have found that the units act on their own accord. The units thrive on the electronic discharge our brains produce. Without such, the units would be mere husks. Nations leader 2: Professor. [Trenton pauses] My ancestor has seen these things in action up close and personal. How do we not know that every one of these celestial units are here on a mission of world wide extinction? Trenton: [turns to a monitor screen showing the downtown battle between Autobot and Decepticon] As you can see, these giant creatures are a menace. Our world would be a lot safer without them. ---- Terrance: [in a bathing suit while scrubbing down Sparkshot] I told you that was not solid ground. Sparkshot: Looked solid to me. Terrance: Yea, and now you're getting a scrub down. Atleast dad bought the lie. [struggles with a speck of dirt] Spencer: Ya know, Dirtex would easily get that off. [startles Terrance] Spencer: Sorry if I startled ya. Couldn't help but notice you were having trouble there. So, a racer? [eyes Sparkshot] Terrance: Actually no. Spencer: So then how did you get your hands on an R8? Terrance: [leaning against Sparkshot] Well, ya know what they say, the car picks the owner. And you are? Spencer: Spencer michaels. My friends call me spence. And you are? Terrance: Terrance Surge. T to my buddies. So, you new around the neighborhood? Spencer: Yea, moved in a week ago. Neighbors were talking about some kind of giant robot attack that happened two weeks back. Terrance: I wouldn't, if I were you. [warning Spencer not to lean against Sparkshot, only for him to slam the door shut and startle Spencer] Sparky doesn't seem to like new people unless he gets to know them better. Spencer: Er right. So, I gotta go. Guess I'll see you around in high school then? Terrance: Depends. Spencer: What do ya mean? Terrance: Well, sometimes things come up. [adjusts her cap which bore an autobot symbol on the front] Spencer: Ahh, alright then. [muttering as he walks away] Great, first time I actually meet a hot girl and this one has a haunted car. Terrance: [admiring Spencer as he walked away] Gotta admit, he was kinda cute. But did you have to startle the poor kid? at Sparkshot Sparkshot: Did you not see the way he was eying you? Terrance: [clever grin] Is that jealousy I hear? Sparkshot: Course not! I'm just, worried that's all. Terrance: [snickers] Come now Sparky. I know jealousy when I hear it. [turns the hose on him] ---- Terrance: [sees Malice approaching] We're boned. Sparkshot: We're not dead just yet. [approaches malice only to be knocked aside and into a building] Terrance: Sparkshot! to get to him only for Malice to stand in her way Malice: Traitorous curr! [slams Terrance into a postal truck] Sparkshot: [sees Terrance lying on the ground] ..No ..Terrance. [Charges at Malice with blind fury] ---- Rickshaw: So where exactly is this Prime spark? Anchorbait: It's in what the human's call the Hoover dam boss. Rickshaw: Why wait for the autobots? We can handle that weak fortress. [starts out for the dam] Relapse: [Anchorbait and Relapse get in front of Rickshaw] Perhaps you would rather team up with the Autobots, Rickshaw. Rickshaw: [smacks Relapse to the ground] The day I join the autobot's willingly is the day my spark is terminated. Relapse: Do forgive my intruision boss. But I was only implying that we use them as a shield. With the enemy having been on red alert their security measures would have been more or less upgraded. Rickshaw: [sinks it all in] Perhaps you have a point. Afterall, we owe our dear friends after the last Terracon bout. ---- Intercom: Spotted! Transformer personel on homefront. Repeat, Transformer personal on home front. Malice: What do we do boss? Go out with guns a blazing? Savage: No you fool. We're going to let them think that they have us unaware. Then we approach with a surprise attack while they are off-guard. Malice: I see, brilliant idea leader. ---- Blockade: Any sign of an entrance Mudslinger? Mudslinger: [scans the slope of the dam] Yea, there are several doors below, but it's one hell of a freefall. Blockade: Good, you and Anchorbait team up and infiltrate the dam, we'll meet inside. Anchorbait: [realization hits] Wait a minuet? Why him? Relapse: [slaps Anchorbait in the back of the head] Just do as you're told Imbecile. Mudslinger: Just relax dude. [takes the leap of faith] Anchorbait: Don't call me dude-[sees Mudslinger was already waiting for him below] Anchorbait: Tch, autobots. ---- Savage: Welcome to hell. [human personnel begin to fire upon the transformers] Rickshaw: Damn humans. [destroys the missile launchers and it's operators] Blockade: Next time use less force Rickshaw. I don't want innocent lives lost. Rickshaw: Open your eyes you old fool! They want to kill us! ---- Rickshaw: [watches in horror as Shrapnel rips Jetlag apart from the inside out] Fire at will! Blockade: [pulls rickshaw back by the shoulder] Force is not the answer. Though these creatures are mindless in destruction we have to fall back in order to preserve lives. ---- Relapse: Where'd Savage go? Blockade: We can't let him escape. Sparkshot: [bursts through the doors in heroic fashion] Go on after him! [throws Mp32s at the shrapnels which attract their attention and explode into a small, condensed EMP, frying the Shrapnels nearby] Sparkshot: I'll keep these monsters at bay! Mudslinger: [after Rickshaw and Blockade made it to safety on the other side of the swarm] What do we do now? Sparkshot: We go down fighting. [pulls out a rifle and proceeds to shoot at Shrapnels] ---- Rickshaw: [on a power kick as he faces a mortally wounded Blockade] You autobots are easy to fool. A little lie here and there and you automatically accept our help. Rickshaw: [aims the missile launcher at Blockade] Give Prima my condolences. [pause] Rickshaw: [realizing Blockade already fused sparks] No, damnit! [gets blown back by a sonic wave] ---- Rickshaw: [crippled] Ahh, Relapse. My loyal tactician. Relapse: Come now Rickshaw, you should have known by now my loyalty to you meant absolutely nothing. You are nothing more than a mere speck compared to Starscream. Relapse: With the knowledge of Prime's spark, we should be able to locate the great one's spark as well. You were merely a disposable pawn. [aims energon lance at him] Good bye, old chum. [decapitates Rickshaw] ---- Darrigan: [kneeling next to the dying Savage] Sir? Savage: The Transformers-- [dies in mid sentence] Darrigan: Sir! Darrigan: [long pause] Vengeance will be met sir, I swear by it. Even if it kills me. Darrigan: [leaves the scene, passing personnel] Have this place repaired! ---- Pilot: Incoming message from Relapse commander. [opens the link] Relapse: Commander, suspicions of the sparks are correct. The humans have both sparks, but the Autobot leader got to Prime's spark before we could. Starscream: Never mind Prime's spark, it's Galvatron's I want. Relapse: Very well commander. We will continue to seek out information on the where about's of his spark. Starscream: [turns to the pilot] Set a course for earth. Pilot: Yes commander. Starscream: [dreaming of power] Soon, very soon. Trivia *In the early development stages, Rickshaw was originally called Ricochet. *Onslaught is a named character, yet originally this was not known. His personality and his vehicle mode may have been changed, yet he is still true to his creator. Currently there is discussion about renaming Onslaught to Speedbump to span away from the canon. *Daniel Lovack is an allusion to Daniel Witwicky as a tribute. *The Terracons are an allusion to the 1994 manga giants, the Evangelions *Sparkshot and Terrance are symbolic to the author, being that they represent her love for transformers. *Transformers are not just for boys. When the characters were originally plotted, Terrance was to be a boy. But feeling that the Transformers universe did too many 'a boy and his machine' team ups the author changed genders of the human protagonist. *In the early developing stages of the characters, Blockade was called Stockade, but feeling the name suited a decepticon more, it was changed. *Schaffer originally had no purpose in the plot, but feeling there had to be a lead male character he was strongly appointed the dutiful role. External links *A New Threat Emerges At Fanlib *Secondhand Heroes *Independent Victory Part 1 & 2 *Hunted! Category: Fan Fiction